


~

by j221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j221b/pseuds/j221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini short about Castiel and Dean after they go their own ways. Not knowing how to live without each other they finally find their way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~

Standing under the pressure of the shower head Castiel raked his hands through his hair and washed away his day. With a heavy sigh he held himself tight and let the water caress his body. He missed the feel of Deans hands on his waist and the way he smiled when he said his name.  
'Cas.'  
It had been almost two months since they'd seen each other; departing on their own ways in search for a life they no longer agreed on. They had fought often whether they wanted to or not. Everything seemed to resort to that. Angry words, sleepless nights and empty bottles of Jack Daniels.  
No messages on the voice mail box, just empty sighs. Every time Cas wanted to hear his voice he'd only make it as far as holding the receiver to his ear, wishing that he could find the strength to dial Dean's number.  
"This time I'm going to do it. This time I'll hear him on the other end," he'd tell himself.  
The only thing he ever heard on the other end was his own longing. Why did it have to be like this? He thought Dean wanted a family just as much as he did, but just the mere mention of kids led to a drunken stupor that left only shattered glass in its wake. Why was he so hell bent on never moving forward?  
Trying to push his thoughts to the side Cas turned the shower off and climbed out for a towel. Slowly drying off, with desperation to fill the quite night, he hummed to himself Dean's favorite song.  
The harsh winter winds pounded on the window of the dimly lit bathroom and made Cas shudder. Everything seemed so empty, so cold since Dean left. He was no longer there to fill his sheets and to hold him when he needed comfort. It seemed that no matter the subject everything resorted back to Dean.  
"...Dean," he sighed.  
He couldn't take it any longer. How could one live with only half a heart? He had to call Dean, if only to hear him breathe, he had to call him.  
Throwing on a t-shirt and boxers with haste Castiel made his way to the stiff motel bed. Feeling the rough comforter beneath his legs he stared at the phone.  
Staring.  
Staring.  
Staring.  
Finally finding his strength he picked up the receiver and eagerly dialed Dean's cell. The phone rang with emptiness into the vast nothing and seemed to have no meaning. He could feel the distance between hearts and grew anxious with each ring, ring, ring, ring, ri-  
"Hello?" The husky groan on the other end answered.  
Nothing. Cas could't move. Each attempt at verbal relief ended in short breaths and a stomach turning so fast he thought his sight might start spinning too. Nothing. Not a damn thing.  
"Hello!?"  
No answer.  
"Alright jackass, very hilarious! Its 1am, if you call here again I'll beat you into next week." A loud slam from Dean's end emitted from the phone and then a taunting reminder to hang up.  
With disappointment etched on his face, Cas slowly hung up the phone. Where his loss of words come from, he had no idea. He thought for sure that he was ready to go home. Hearing Dean's voice again was the most refreshing and colorful thing that had happened since the split, yet a nostalgic sadness engulfed him and left him breathless.  
Feeling that his day already long enough, he dragged his feet to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Feeling refreshed and more tired than ever, Cas stumbled his way to the bed where he plopped down with defeat. Having one last glance at the telephone, he turned off the bedside light.  
Sighing heavily, he stared up at the ceiling and watched the light from the passerby cars dance across the stained plaster. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to make it through another night without Dean by his side but he turned on his side and shut his eyes with determination anyways.  
"Breathe in and out," he told himself. "In and out. In...and...out." Before fading off into the warm welcoming of sleep the last thing Castiel remembered was Dean's laughter.

 

* * *

 

Waking with a start to a shrieking telephone, Cas tried to gain his wits about him. Squinting, trying to concentrate he lazily reached for the phone and pulled the receiver to his ear.  
"Hello?" he croaked.  
"Cas? Cas." the soft voice answered.  
"Yeah," Cas groaned.  
"Cas, its Sam. Are you just waking up? It's 2:45 in the afternoon," Sam said sounding concerned.  
Cas groped for the clock and brought it closer to his face. Squinting, trying to read it, it read 2:45. Had he really slept so long? "I'm up," he replied.  
"Good. Listen I need you to do something."  
"Anything. You know that."  
Clearly hesitant to continue, he heard Sam take a deep breath. "I need you to call Dean. I haven't spoken to him in a week, he wont answer any of my phone calls. I'm worried, Cas. You're the only one who gets through to him."  
He sighed feeling it all the way in his stomach making him nauseous. 'Call Dean.'  
"Cas?" Sam persisted.  
"I'm here, Sam."  
"Listen, I know how it is right now but you guys need to move forward for the welfare of both yourselves and everyone around you. You can't jus-"  
"Sam. I'll call him. Don't worry."  
There was a pause long enough to sigh a breath of relief before Sam replied. "Thanks, Cas. I owe you one. Bye."  
Hanging up the phone Cas held his face in his hands emitting a low groan into his palms. A week. He hadn't talked to him in a week. Sitting up, suddenly overcome with the same worry Sam carried in his voice, he hastily picked up the phone once again and dialed Dean's cell.  
After two rings he heard the familiar worn-out voice. "Yeah?"  
He paused with apprehension. "D-Dean."  
Before what felt like a million years, Dean paused.  
"Cas?" he replied barely audible.  
Hearing Dean say his name made his stomach lunge and his heart beat faster than imagined possible. He waited so long to hear him say that. 'Cas.' What a wondrous melody that was.  
"Yeah, Dean. It's me," he half smiled.  
He heard Dean's sharp intake of breath and the steady rasp of his voice when he sighed.  
"Dean?"  
"I'm here, Cas. I'm right...here."  
Although Dean tried to hide it, Cas could still hear the torment in his voice and he found himself wiping tears away from his face.  
"Dean, I..." he started, unable to continue. "How are you?" he sighed rubbing his forehead.  
A chuckle of deep fabrication sang through the phone. "Ah, well, you know...Just working a few cases with Sammy. Some witches, a few fangs...Things like that," he paused. "Um, you...H-How are you...doing?"  
Sighing into the phone, he replied. "Dean, where are you?"  
"Oh, I'm..uh...down in Sioux Falls."  
"Yeah...Dean, I know you're not in Sioux Falls. Sam called."  
"He called, huh?" he sighed heavily.  
"Yes. And he's worried."  
"Hey, he doesn't need to worry about me. I'm a big boy, you know."  
"Dean. Just..." he paused. "I'm still in South Dakota. I'm staying at the King Motel, room 6. Can you meet me here? I think its about time we talk."  
"Yeah," he replied warmly. "King Motel. Room 6. Got it."  
Not exactly sure how to say goodbye, not feeling as though it was right, Cas gently hung up. He shyly smiled to himself, feeling somewhat sad yet extremely eager to see Dean. In just a few days time he was going to be looking into those familiar green eyes and smiling at his heart.

 

* * *

 

Almost 12:30am with nothing to watch and ready to turn in for the night, Cas lazily shut the TV off. He turned over on his side and desperately hugged his pillow to him. It smelt of cheap detergent and cigarettes, nothing at all like the scent Dean would leave behind. Remembering the delectable smell of shaving cream and leather, Cas softly sighed. He yearned to breathe that in one more time.  
With the low droning of the storm rapping on the window pane, Cas began to edge his way into sleep, but before he could reach unconsciousness he heard a soft knock at his motel door. Slightly delirious, Cas stumbled out of bed towards the door.  
Another soft knock, barely audible because of the rain, came from outside. Opening the door Cas inhaled sharply, surprised to see Dean standing there in the rain, completely drenched from head to toe.  
"Dean."  
Watching the rain run like streams down his face, Cas caught Dean's troubled gaze. His eyes were like an inferno, so ready and angry yet so sad and empty. Staring into those green eyes he was rendered speechless and we wanted nothing more to hold him for eternity.  
Dean stepped forward and out of the rain. Placing his hands on the door frame he leaned in slightly quickly closing in the space between each other. Now only a breath way he whispered, "I'm so glad you called, Cas...'Cause I need you."  
With feverish passion Dean locked his lips with Cas' and pushed his way over the threshold. Slamming the door behind them they clumsily made their way towards the bed. Almost desperate to feel each others skin, they ripped their clothes off with speedy haste and reunited their bodies. Dean's lips danced across the inner curve of Cas' throat. Cas moaned and clung to him afraid to ever let go.  
"Cas...I love you," he murmured into his neck.  
"I love you more," he sighed.  
Together they swayed and rocked and made love into oblivion.


End file.
